


Not My Intention

by fictionalstorms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, oh look at that Lizzie's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalstorms/pseuds/fictionalstorms
Summary: Hope and Lizzie weren't always too fond of eachother. But could one night change everything?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Josie was about to leave class, when she noticed Hope, asleep at her desk. Josie walked over to the sleeping girl and lightly shook her. "Hope wake up" Josie said quietly. Hope groaned and looked up at her.

"Is class over?" Josie nodded and pulled the chair back "Get up" Hope slowly stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Why are you so tired today?" Josie asked. Hope looked down, she's been thinking of a lot of things lately. Thoughts have been circling her mind like horses on a carousel, and they won't stop. 

"Just.... restless I guess" Josie gave her a curious look. "Why? Anything on your mind?" Hope shrugged.   
"Nothing serious or anything. Just random things" They looked at each other and nodded. 

"Well wake up, because there's a party tonight and there's no way in hell I'm going with Lizzie. I'll literally die." Hope laughed and rolled her eyes

"Lizzie's a bitch. But I'll think about it." Josie looked at her "Don't think, just do" They stared at each other for a while, then laughed. What they didn't notice was that Alaric was standing in the doorway.

"Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman. What a surprise to see you two in here" Ric said sarcastically. Josie and Hope stopped laughing and turned around. 

"Hi Dad" Josie looked down. Hope stood there awkwardly. "I was told you two were in here. You're supposed to be at your next class" Hope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Did Lizzie tell you?" Alaric looked at her, then at the window. 

"I cannot confirm or deny it" A feeling of rage hit Hope and she walked out the door. 

"Hope where the hell are you going?" Josie asked, annoyed. Hope stopped and looked down the hallway. 

"I have a bitch to kill" Hope said angrily and started walking again. As soon as Josie heard that, she ran towards Hope, grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. Hope tried to get free, but failed.

"Let me go" Josie shook her head "I'm not letting you kill Lizzie" Hope tried to escape again. This time, she got one arm free. 

"You can't tell me what to do" Josie thought about this statement for a minute. She leaned in, her face only a couple inches away from Hope's. Josie parted her lips slightly and leaned in a bit closer, Hope did the same. Then Josie let go of her and started walking away. 

"Tricked you!" She laughed. Hope crossed her arms.

"No you didn't! I wasn't even going to kiss you." Josie turned around.

"Yes you were. I saw you. I know your weaknesses. Now hurry up, before we get in trouble again." Josie kept walking. Hope caught up with Josie before she turned the corner, and grabbed her bag, causing Josie to fall back. 

"What the hell dude!" Hope started laughing. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Another voice asked. Hope turned around to see Lizzie.

"Okay Lizzie calm your tits. We were just joking around" Josie got up and grabbed her phone out of her bag and started scrolling through Instagram.

"Joking around? Pushing my sister to the ground is not joking around." Josie turned off her phone and looked at Lizzie. 

"Liz it's okay. I started it." Josie saw her sister get even more pissed off by that statement, so she stepped back slightly. 

"No, it's not okay. Even if you did start it, she had no right to do that." Hope looked at Lizzie, confused. Then she looked at Lizzie. 

"Okay, you're not making any sense." Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. I'm going to class before I get in trouble" She walks away from Hope, pushing her as she leaves. 

"Um, ow?" Josie walked over to Hope and helped her up. 

"Sorry about her." Hope shook her head.

"It's fine. She needs to learn to chill." Josie nodded.

"Let's go." Hope grabbed her bag and they walked to class


	2. chapter 2

After class, Hope started walking back to her dorm, but she was stopped by Josie. "Are you going back to your dorm?" She asked. Hope nodded slowly, confused as to why Josie couldn't have just called her and asked. 

"Can I hang out with you then? Because knowing Lizzie, she'll be all bitchy later. When it comes to parties, she always rushes at the last minute and I don't wanna be in the room when it happens." Josie responded as she thought about what had happened before the last party. 

"Yeah. You can. Are you even allowed?" Hope questioned, then she realized that what she just asked was the stupidest question in the world. Considering the fact that Josie had gone to Hope's dorm several times before without asking Alaric. The brunette shrugged.

"I can go ask my dad, even though we both already know he won't care" They looked at each other for a minute, then Hope grabbed her phone out of her dark red book bag. Josie observed Hope's phone case. It was black and it had a beautiful white dreamcatcher on it.

"I love your phone case, it's so...aesthetic? Is that the right word?" Hope smiled and looked at the case.

"I think it is, and thank you. Now, what time is this party at?" Josie thought for a minute, because she honestly didn't know what time the party was at.

"I'm pretty sure it starts around dark. So if I had to guess, probably around 7 or 8." Hope gave her a thumbs up and set an alarm on her phone for 7:30 and put it back in her bag.

"Okay, well you go ask your dad about hanging out and I'll go back to my dorm. If you can come, which I already know you can. Just knock and I'll let you in" Josie nodded and headed towards Alaric's office, while Hope headed back to her dorm.

(5 minutes later)

Josie got to her dad's office and knocked on the door "Dad, it's me." She said, looking down the hallway. 

"Come in Jo." He responded. She walked in and closed the door slowly behind her, to see her father writing on a piece of paper. 

"Hey, I have a question." she stated hesitantly. Ric stopped writing and put his pen down on the desk. 

"Alright, ask away." He said as he glanced up at her. Josie gazed at the window for a minute, trying to think of how to ask the question.

"Am I allowed to go to Hope's dorm? I know it's a stupid question." Alaric pondered his daughter's question and looked at the stack of papers on his desk. 

"It depends. What would you two be doing?" Josie opened her mouth to respond, then remembered that he couldn't know about the party. 

"We..... Would just be..... doing homework" Alaric made eye contact with her. 

"Homework? Hmm. I know that means something else. So are you going to her dorm to..... ya know..." He asked awkwardly. Josie looked at him, weirded out slightly. 

"What? Dad ew. Hope is straight." Ric laughed. 

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Josie raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"What?" She asked. Her dad stopped laughing and looked at her. 

"Hope grew up with Freya Mikaelson as an aunt. So I highly doubt she's straight. But believe what you want." Josie looked out the window again, then back at her dad. 

"Ok then. Can I go?" She questioned, kinda annoyed. Alaric nodded and picked up another pen

"Go ahead." She thanked him and left.

Josie kept walking down the hallway, when she felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw a text from Hope that read 'Are you coming?' Josie smiled and responded 'Yeah, I'm just running back to my dorm real quick. I'll be there in a bit' She put her phone back in her pocket and kept walking.


End file.
